The present description generally relates to the management of an output of information of an application operating on a Head Mounted Display system (HMD) based upon a crowd determined distraction level.
Advanced HMDs, including displays that resemble glasses, are becoming more popular. While HMDs hold the potential advantage of enhancing the driving experience, those concerned with safe vehicle operation consider the value of banning the wearing of such devices while a user is driving a vehicle because of the potential for driver distraction and resulting consequences. Operating a vehicle requires certain cognitive load and monitoring the output of an application requires a certain cognitive load. If the cognitive load of the application is too great, unsafe vehicle operation may result. However, a total ban on the use of HMDs in a vehicle may waste any potential advantages of HMDs.